Don't let me go
by wwe4everever
Summary: Stiles is assaulted at a party and Derek is left felling guilty. How will he make things right with the boy he's deeply in love with? rape scene.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Perrymount high school**

"So are you going to this party?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I am Stiles and you know why?" Derek said looking down the halls, making sure that no one was there. "Berry is going to be there."

Stiles looked down. "Berry?" Berry was another football jock that all the boys and girls wanted. He knew that Derek even liked him a little more than he let on.

"Yeah, he asked me to the party and I said yeah." Derek chuckled.

Stiles looked back at Derek."But Derek I thought we were going together."

"We are Stiles I just-." Derek sighed.

"Don't want to be scene with the nerdy freak known as Stiles." Stiles said starting to get up.

Derek grabbed his arm. "Stiles it's not that I just-"

"Hey Derek?" A voice called out.

Derek removed his arm and smiled. "Hey Berry."

Berry looked at Stiles then back at Derek. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Derek said quickly. "I was just seeing if my science project was finish."

Stiles threw the folder at Derek. "It is you asshole." He turned and walked off.

Derek watched him go then turned to Berry. "So are you ready for this party tonight?"

Berry smiled "Yeah it's going to be crazy." He looked Derek up and down. "Make sure you wear something hot."

"Are you crazy?" Derek said "I look hot in anything."

Berry chuckled "That's true." He stepped back "I'll see you tonight and maybe the two of us can find some alone time while we're there."

Derek swallowed "Yeah." He watched Berry walk off. God Berry was every body's dream boy. He was tall, had long dark hair and a body that could kill. He was the hottest guy that Derek had ever seen. He loved Stiles with all his heart but he sometimes wished he had a guy like Berry.

Later that night

Stiles watched from the corner of the living room as Derek danced with Berry. He wasn't jealous, he really wasn't. He knew Derek was just showing out, he knew that Derek loved him more than anything in the world. Stiles walked over to Derek who was grinding up against the older boy. "Derek?"

Derek looked over at Stiles but kept his hands on the other Berry's hips. "What Stiles?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?"

Derek looked back to the Berry. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Please" Stiles pleaded.

Derek groaned and pulled away from Berry. "I'll be right back." He walked off.

Stiles followed him out the back door. "Derek?"

"What Stiles?" Derek yelled.

"What are you doing with him in there?" Stiles cried out.

"I was dancing, that's all." Derek looked down.

"Why, when you say that you love me." Stiles said quietly.

"I do love you and you know that." Derek walked up to Stiles.

"Why is it so hard for you to say that in front of everybody? Why are we hiding our relationship? Would you rather be sleeping with him than me?" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles shut up" Derek said.

"Hey Derek is everything okay?" Berry asked from the patio door.

Derek looked at him. "Yeah." He looked at Stiles. "I'm not ready to out us alright." He whispered.

"Come on Derek we're missing the party." Berry said.

"I'm coming!" Derek yelled "I'll see you later."

Stiles watched him walk back inside the house with Berry and he was pissed. He threw the bottle he had in his hand and it hit the fence and shattered. He sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey Stilinski." A voice said from behind him.

Stiles looked up "Jackson."

Jackson sat next to him. "Why are you out here alone?"

Stiles sighed "Why are you even talking to me?"

Jackson smiled "Because I want too." He used his finger to graze Stiles arm. "You know you look really good tonight."

"Really." Stiles said.

Jackson nodded "Yeah, why don't you and I go upstairs where it's quiet."

Stiles knew he shouldn't but he was beyond pissed at Derek. "Okay."

They went inside and upstairs to the farthest room.

Thirty minutes have passed and Derek was done with Berry. Yeah Berry was hot and all but no one could make him feel like Stiles did. So he wandered around the house looking for his lover. He walked over to one of his friends. "Hey Scott have you seen Stiles?"

"No!" Scott yelled from over the music.

Meanwhile upstairs

Stiles laid underneath Jackson's rock hard body. He felt every part of his body as they kissed and grinded into each other. Suddenly Stiles started to feel like this was wrong and he stopped. "Wait."

"What is it?" Jackson said looking down at Stiles.

Stiles sighed "I can't do this."

Jackson chuckled "What do you mean you can't do this?"

Stiles shook his head. "I have to go." He tried to get up but Jackson grabbed his arms and held them over his head. "Let me go!"

Jackson smiled "Oh no you wanted this so now I'm going to give it to you." He used his other hand to rip open Stiles jeans. When they were open he pulled them down. "God I always found you so hot."

"Please don't do this!" Stiles yelled

Derek searched the house for Stiles but couldn't find him anywhere. He walked over to the stairs, to a guy that was sitting down. "Hey have you seen Stiles?"

The guy smiled "Yeah they kicked me out of the bedroom a while ago."

Derek said up "Who's they?"

He went up there with Jsomeone and it looked like they were about to get it on." The guy started laughing.

Derek looked up the stairs. How could Stiles do this to him? Derek knew he flirted with other guys and girls but when it came to cheating he would never do that to Stiles.

"Help!" Stiles yelled but the sound of the music drowned his voice. "Please stop you're hurting me!"

Jackson wrapped his hand around Stiles throat and squeezed it tightly. "I know you little faggot and since you like having it up the ass let's see how it feels when it's raw." He pulled himself out of his jeans and pushed his way inside Stiles.

Stiles screamed at the top if his lungs. This wasn't the way he wanted his first time to be. It was suppose to be with Derek. Derek. Where was Derek? He needed Derek. Jackson started to thrust harder and harder. Stiles felt his inside's break as pain shot up his body. "Derek!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Jackson yelled and hit him in the face. He let out a groan. "God you feel so good around me."

Derek started to panic now. He pulled out his phone and called Stiles and even over the loud music he could hear Stiles voicemail. He walked away from the stairs and toward the back patio to see if Stiles was there but he tripped over the radio cord and off it went. The sound of people groaning and whining was drowned out by something that would soon haunt him forever. He got to his feet and ran upstairs. Stiles voice getting louder and louder as he neared the farthest door. He reached for the door knob but it was locked. He started too pounded on it. "Stiles!"

Jackson looked to the door and pulled out of Stiles. He grabbed his clothes and shoes and went to the window.

Derek kicked the door open just in time to see someone jump out the window. He looked to the bed and there Stiles laid. Bloody. He went over to him. "Stiles?"

Stiles eyes were closed but when he felt hands on him he started kicking and screaming. "No Stop!"

Derek grabbed his arms and held them to his chest. "Stiles it's me, open your eyes."

Stiles kept kicking and screaming. He ended up kneeing Derek in the balls. When he no longer felt a body over him he rolled over and hit the floor, bottom first. He let out a loud yell.

Ignoring the pain Derek went back over to Stiles. "Stiles it's okay, it's me."

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek's green eyes full of fear looking back at him. "Derek?"

Derek sighed and pulled Stiles close to him. "Oh god I'm here Stiles."

Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and cried his eyes dry.

Derek looked up and saw a crowd of people standing at the doorway. Scott pushed pass all of them. "Scott?"

Scott walked into the room. "Oh my god what happened?"

"Someone raped him." Derek growled out. He help Stiles stand up on his feet and slowly pulled up his jeans. "We have to get you to the hospital Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "No I can't go there."

"You were just raped Stiles. I'm taking you to the hospital." Derek cried out.

"My dad will kill me." Stiles yelled.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Derek yelled.

"Let's go to my house." Scott said "My mom is on a business trip and she won't be back until next Saturday."

"Okay fine." Derek carefully lifted Stiles in his arms and carried him out the doorway, down the stairs and out of the house. Derek got in the back with Stiles while Danny and Scott rode in the front.

"We have to tell your dad." Scott said.

"No" Stiles yelled "That was the whole point in going to your house. If my dad finds out it's going to break his heart." Stiles sat up. "Scott you're my best friend so promise me that you won't say anything."

Scott sighed "I'm not going to promise you that Stiles."

"Stop the car." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott looked back at him in the reverie mirror.

"Let me out!" Stiles yelled.

"Alright fine I won't say anything. I just want you to be okay." Scott said.

"I'll be fine." Stiles closed his eyes and laid his head on Derek's shoulder. "Derek?" He said tiredly.

"Yeah?" Derek said looking down at him.

"Don't ever leave me." Stiles said.

Derek kissed Stiles on the head. "Never."

**TBC...**

**A/N WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON. **


	2. Chapter 2: All your fault

Scott pulled up into his driveway and looked back at Stiles. "Stiles I know you don't want to but you have to call your dad and tell him that you're staying over here."

Stiles nodded "I know but right now I just want to take a shower and go to sleep."

Scott nodded "Come on."

Inside the house

Scott and Danny sat in the livingroom while Derek took Stiles upstairs. Scott looked at Danny who was on the couch next to him. "Why are you even here Danny?"

Danny looked at Scott "What do you mean I was worried about Stiles."

"Why?" Scott snapped "You're not even friends so why don't you go hang out with that asshole Jackson."

"Fuck you Scott and just so you know I've been a better friend to Stiles than you. I was the one who helped him come to terms with the fact that he was gay. I was the one he called whenever he needed someone to talk to." Danny stood up "I was the one he called when he wanted to kill himself."

"He what?" Scott said.

"Yeah with your head so far up Allison's ass of course you wouldn't know." Danny snapped "You don't know how much Stiles told me about you and how you don't even act like you're his best friend anymore."

"Hey Danny lay off on him." Derek said walking into the room. "It's not his fault."

"Oh I know it's not." Danny walked over to Derek. "This is your fault and you want to know why. You're a coward Derek and you don't know how much it hurt Stiles when you wont admit to everyone that you're in love and if you had been with him tonight instead of with that dumbass Stiles wouldn't have got raped and we wouldn't be in this right now! I don't know maybe if you wern't suck a punk, you would." His phone rang and he pulled it out. "Hey mom...Yeah I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "Tell Stiles I'll call him later to check on him." He turned and left the house.

Scott looked over at Derek. "I didn't know that he was thinking about killing himself."

Derek closed his eyes. "Me either and we've been together for how long."

Scott looked down. "And you're still in the closet about you and him."

Derek sighed and turned to the stairs. "I have to go get Stiles cleaned up."

Scott watched him go back upstairs then fell back down on the couch.

Derek intered the guest room and saw Stiles asleep on the bed and he walked over to him. "Stiles?" He placed a hand on Stiles arm.

Stiles jumped up but relaxed when he realized that it was Derek. "You scared me Derek."

"Sorry." Derek said looking guilty. "Um we've got to get you cleaned up."

Stiles nodded "Yeah, okay."

Derek leaned over and placed a arm around Stiles waist and the other under his legs. "Okay here we go." He lifted Stiles off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. When he sat Stiles down his arms were still around his neck so Derek just held on. "It's okay Stiles I'm here and I'm never going anywhere."

Stiles buried his face between Derek's neck and shoulder. "I was so scared Derek."

"Stiles I hate to ask but do you know who did this to you?" Derek asked pulling back to look in Stiles eyes.

Stiles avoided his gaze. "No I don't know who it was."

Derek sighed "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?"

Stiles shrugged "I don't know."

"Okay you don't have to tell me. You're here now and that's all that matters so lets get you cleaned up. Then you're going to call your dad."

Stiles nodded "Yeah I know lets just get this over with because I feel really nasty right now."

Scott sat on the couch thinking about Danny's words and how much they stung. He never knew those things about Stiles and that was his best friend. He was so involved with Allison he forgot about Stiles and because of that Stiles was like the way he was. He and Stiles have been best friends since they were little. When Stiles mother died Scott was there for him and when Scott's father left Stiles was there for him as well. He doesn't know where it went wrong. He made a promise to himself that he was going to make it up to Stiles. Whoever this guy was that hurt him Scott was going to make sure that he paid for it.

When Jackson got home that night he went right to the bathroom. After nearly getting caught by Derek he scraped his arm trying to climb down the side of the house. He scrubbed every part of his body so hard that it hurt. He doesn't know what came over him but all he knows is that he wants more and what Jackson wants he gets.

Derek helped Stiles into the huge bed and went to get the phone. When he came back Stiles was drifting to sleep. He knelt beside him and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Wake up babe." He whispered.

Stiles opened his eyes. "I'm so tired."

Derek smiled "I know but it's getting late and I really think you should call your dad before he freak's and comes over here looking for you."

Stiles nodded and slowly sat up. He took the phone from Derek and diled his father's number.

Shireff Stilinski was driving to Scott's house when his phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Scott!"

Stiles sighed "It's me dad."

sighed and pulled over. "Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry to call so late but Scott and I had to work on our project and I lost track of time." Stiles lied.

"But you're okay right because I got the feeling that you were in trouble." The Shireff said.

Stiles loved the fact that his dad always knew if he was in trouble. "i'm really fine dad I'm just a little. Anyway since Scott's mom is going to be away for awhile I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed over here with him? I promise I won't miss school and I'll stay out of trouble."

The shrieff sighed "Alright just call me tomorrow when you get out of school."

"Okay dad." Stiles said. "I love you."

"Love you too Stiles." The shireff hung up his phone but he couldn't get over the fact that something was wrong with his son. Something inside of him was talling him that his son wasn't okay.

Stiles removed the phone from his ear and looked over at Derek. "He knows that something is wrong."

Derek looked confused. "How do you know that?"

Stiles smiled "Because no one knows me better than my dad."

Derek nodded "Are you going to tell him what happened?"

Stiles laid back down. "Yeah but now right now."

"When?" Derek asked running his finger down Stiles cheek.

Stiles closed hios eyes. "When the time is right, I poromise."

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Just tired, will you lay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Derek stripped out of his clothes and got in bed behind Stiles. He wrapped his strong arm around his waist and kissed him. "I love you."

Stiles snuggled into Derek. "I love you too."

Stiles walked around the huge empty house. "Derek!" He yelled but there was no answer. He walked and walked until he came face to face with Derek. "Derek." He smiled.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said walking up to him.

Stiles stopped when Derek's face suddently turned into Jackson's and he froze. "Jackson?" He started to back away from him. "Stay away from me."

Jackson chuckled. "Awe come on is that anyway to talk to your first."

Stiles shook his head. "You are not my first and you never will be."

"What do you not remember me plunging my cock into you tight resisting hole." He walked up to Stiles and grabbed his arm. "Well maybe I should remind you just how good it felt." He pushed Stiles.

Stiles expected to land on the floor but he landed on a bed and soon Jackson was on top of him ripping off his clothes. Stiles kicked and screamed trying to fight him off. Suddntly Jackson was shaking him and calling his name. Soon Jackson faded and all he saw was blackness. Stiles woke up to the sound of Derek's voice and before Derek could say anything Stiles threw himself on him. "Derek."

Derek just held him. "It's okay it was just a nightmare."

Scott hearing Stiles from his room ran in. "What's going on?"

Derek looked at him "Just a nightmare."

Scott sighed "It looked pretty bad."

After getting Stiles to calm down they all got ready for school. Even though they didn't want Stiles to go so early.

Scott went his way when they got inside the school and Derek walked Stiles down to his locker, thieir hands intertwined. Stiles was getting out his bokos when he saw Danny coming over to him and he smiled. "Hey Danny."

Danny smiled "Hey Stiles, sorry about not calling to make sure that you were okay but I had to babysit."

Stiles waved him off. "That's okay."

Danny nodded "How are you feeling?"

Stiles looked around and saw people staring at him. "Like I'm the most famous person in the world."

Danny nodded "Don't worry things will get better." He looked at Derek who was looking down at his feet. "Anyway I was just checking on you. If you need anything just call me okay."

"Thanks Danny you're a great friend." Stiles said hugging him.

Danny pulled back "Well I'll see you later."

Later that day

Stiles was walking to the bathroom when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom. He turned and saw Jackson. "Jackson."

Jackson had an evil grin on his face. "Hey brown eyes how are we today?" He said walking closer.

Stiles started to move back. "What do you want?"

Jackson chuckled "Oh we've already estlablished what I want now didn't we."

Stiles was stopped by the wall. "Please just leave me alone Jackson. I swear that I won't tell anybody."

Jackson placed his hands on either side of Stiles and leaned in close. "Oh I know that you won't because if you do I will kill you." He leaned forward and started kissing Stiles on the neck while his other hand roamed over his body. "God I just love touching you." He reached under his shirt and slid his hand to the top of Stiles jeans. "Oh and what have we here." Stiles closed his eyes and tried to move but Jackson grabbed his neck with his other hand. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Jackson please." Stiles begged. "I won't tell just let me go."

Jackson smiled and slid his hand from his neck down to his but. He grabbed it and squeezed it tight, making Stiles wimper. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" He did it again and Stiles wimpered louder.

"Please stop you're hurting me." Stiles cried out.

Jackson chuckled and stepped away from Stiles. "As much as I would love to take you right nere and now I don't think I have the time but I will soon." He kissed Stiles on the cheek. "You better go before you be late for class."

With tears in his eyes Stiles started to make his way to the door. He nearly screamed when Jackson hit him hard on his butt. His was still in a lot of pain from the night before. He left the classroom and practly ran down the hall to the bathroom on the other side of the school. He walked in and went to the sink. After wetting his face a few times he sat on the floor and buired his face in his lap.

Berry was walking down the halls when he heard someon crying in the bathroom. He peaked his head in and saw Stiles sitting in the corner crying. "Stiles?"

Stiles jurked his head up. "Berry?"

Berry walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay I mean do you need something?"

Stiles wiped his face and slowly got to his feet. "No I'm okay." He went to the sink and wet his face again.

"Look I heard what happened at that party and-"

"I said I'm fine now leave me alone!" Stiles yelled pushing pass Berry and running out the door.

Pratice

Danny was putting on his gear when he spotted his friend Jackson sporting a bruse on his face. He walked over to him. "Hey dude what happened to your face?"

Jackson looked up at Danny. "Got in a fight."

Danny looked at the marks on his arm. "Wow he scratched you up pretty bad."

Jackson looked at the scrach marks on his arms. "Yeah I guess so." He avoided looking at Danny.

"Are you okay you're acting werid." Danny asked.

Jackson stood up. "I said I'm fine now stop acting like I'm a faggot like you. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

Danny watched him walk off and could help but feel like Jackson was hiding something from him but what was it."

After pratice Derek was heading off the field when he heard his name being called. He looked over and saw Berry. "Hey Berry this isn't a good time."

"No I just wanted to tell you that I saw Stiles in the bathroom and he was crying." Berry said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "What was arong with him?"

Berry shook his head. "I don't know but there was a bruse on his neck. Like someone was choking him or something."

"What?" Derek shireked.

"I tried to talk to him but he just ran out." Berry said.

"Did you see anyone with him or around him?" Derek asked pulling out his phone.

Berry shook his head. "No it was just him."

Derek called Stiles. "Okay thanks Berry." He ran off, not bothering to shower.

Stiles pulled out his phone. "Hey Derek."

"Stiles where are you?" Derek asked in a panic voice.

I'm in the car waiting for you." Stiles said lokoing around.

"Okay I'm on my way." Derek hung up the phone and ran out to his car. When he neard it he saw Stiles asleep in the passangers side. He went to the drivers side and used his spare key to get in.

Stiles jumped up when he heard the door close. "Derek you scared me."

Derek ignored him and lifted Stiles head. He could see the red handprint that was still there. "Did he do this to you Stiles?"

Stiles moved away from Derek and looked out the window. "It's nothing."

"It's nothing!" Derek yelled. "The guy that raped you just put his hands on you again. Stiles I swear to god if you don't tell me right now I'm going to find out myself and if I have to beat it out of every guy that was at the party then I'll do it."

Stiles closed his eyes. "I can't Derek."

"Why not?" Derek said.

"Because he said that he would kill me if I said anything!" Stiles yelled. "I want to tell you Derek but I'm scared."

Derek reached out to Stiles and took his hand. "You don't have anything to be afraid of Stiles."

Stiles nodded "You don't know what he's capable of Derek and I don't want either of us to get hurt. Please just let this go."

"How an I suppose to let this go when that asshole is still hurting you." Derek said "Stiles I don't know what to do here."

"Just be there for me like you always are." Stiles said "Now can we please get out of here?"

Derek sighed "Alright."

After showering when he got home Stiles went to bed.

Derek stood over him and watched him as he slept. He was beyond worried abour he lover and he didn'r know what to do. He only knew one person he knew could help so he went downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialed seven numbers and waited until the person answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said the shireff said.

"Hey Shrieff it's Derek Hale." He said.

"Well what are you doing over Scott's house? Is everything okay?" The shireff asked worridly.

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "No sir. Stiles was raped and he's not telling who it was. I think that guy is still hurt him and I don't know what to do. I need your help."

TBC...

A/N Well that was the second chapter and I hoped that youve enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: It was you

The shireff drove up to Scott's house and jumped out of the car. Before he made it to the door it opened and Derek walked out. "Derek?" He said.

"Wait" Derek said "Stiles has been through a lot and the last thing he needs is you busting in on him. Besides he's sleep and I think he should stay that way."

The shireff nodded "What happened?"

Derek sighed "Come in and I'll tell you everything."

"I can't believe this." The shireff said.

Derek sighed "That's not the worse part."

"What is?" the shireff said.

Derek looked down "The guy that raped him is still messing with him. He won't tell me who it is and I'm getting really scared. He didn't want me to tell you but I thought you could help."

The shireff nodded "Tell me everything from the beginning."

Two hours later the shireff was sitting by his sleeping son. He couldn't believe something could happen to someone as young and nice as Stiles. As he looked at his sleeping and bruised son he made a promise to himself that he was going to find the person that did this to his son if it was the last thing he did.

"Stiles is going to hate me for this." Derek said sitting on the couch.

Scott sighed "I would have done the same thing Derek. We were in over our heads and there was nothing more we could do. Who knows maybe Stiles will talk to his dad about who attacked him."

Derek looked at Scott. "We promised him Scott."

"I know but we also have to protect him now more than ever and if that means we have to break a promise then its something we have to do." Scott said "Stiles will understand why we did this."

Derek nodded "I hope you're right Scott."

Derek made his way back up to where Stiles was. "Mr. Stilinski can I talk to you?"

The shireff stood up and walked out off the room. "I know what you're going to say and this wasn't your fault Derek."

Derek looked down "I never should have left him alone."

"Derek we're going to get through this together. I've seen you with him and I know how much you love him. Stiles will understand and were going to find thisguy." The shireff cleared his throat "Now did you see anyone in the room with him?"

Derek sighed "All I saw was a guy with blind hair jump out the window then I went over to Stiles."

"Okay that's a start now once Stiles wakes up I will talk to him and maybe get a name." He looked back at his son. "Stiles is strong and he's made it through a lot so I have no doubt that he'll survive this."

Derek sighed "I just hope that when he does he'll still love me."

The next day Derek stayed home with Stiles while Scott and the shireff left. Derek laid in the bed next to Stiles and watched him sleep. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt something grab his hand and he looked down to see Stiles looking up at him. "Morning,"

Stiles smiled "What time is it?"

Derek sighed "About twelve in the afternoon."

"Why didn't you wake me up for school?" Stiles asked sitting up.

"Because, I didn't want you to get hurt again." Derek said. "Stiles will you please tell me who did this to you?"

"Derek it doesn't matter." Stiles said.

"Yes it does!" Derek yelled.

Stiles looked down "Please don't yell at me."

Derek sighed and settled back down on the bed. "Stiles I really don't know what else to do here."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

Derek closed his eyes. "I told your dad everything."

"You what?" Stiles shrieked "Derek now could you do that!"

"You didn't give me a choice Stiles. You refused to tell me who this blond guy was that attacked you." Derek got up.

"How do you know that he was blond?" Stiles asked.

"I saw him jump out the window." Derek said. "I called him because I thought you'd talk to him."

Stiles slowly got up. "I can't believe you did this Derek."

"What else was I to do when you won't talk to me?" Derek cried out.

Stiles shook his head and began to walk out of the room. "Just leave me alone alright."

Derek looked down. "Stiles I'm sorry."

Stiles ignored him and left the room leaving Derek standing there.

Scott was walking to his next class when he saw Danny at his locker. He took a deep breath and made his way over to him. "Hey Danny."

Danny looked at Scott. "How is Stiles doing?"

Scott smiled "He's good but he's been sleeping a lot lately. Can I ask you something Danny?"

"Sure" Danny said.

"You and Stiles are close and I was wondering if he ever tried to kill himself." Scott asked.

Danny shook his head "No just thought about it but came close a couple times."

"Hey Danny"Jackson said walking up to them.

Scott looked at Jackson and noticed the marks on him. "Dude what happened to you?"

"None of your business."Jackson snapped "What are you guys talking about?"

Danny sighed "Stiles"

"You know Derek called his dad last night." Scott smiled "Now I know for sure that they are going to catch this guy."

"Do they know anything about this guy?"Jackson asked.

Scott shrugged "Yesterday I heard Derek say something about him being blond but that's it. Why?" He asked.

Jackson smiled "No reason."

Danny looked over at Jackson and knew he was hiding something. "Jackson can I talk to you."

Danny and Jackson went into an empty classroom.

"What's going on Danny boy?"Jackson asked leaning back against a desk.

Danny stood in front of him. "Why do you want to know about Stiles and the guy who attacked him?"

Jackson shrugged "Just curious I guess."

Danny shook his head. "No I know when you're hiding something Jackson."

Jackson frowned "Drop it."

Danny shook his head. "The burses you got, the blond figure jumping out the window. The fact that you want to know about Stiles when you never talked to the guy."

Jackson grabbed Danny by the shirt. "Shut up."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Oh god it was you."

Jackson closed his eyes and let go of Danny. "I can explain."

"What?" Danny yelled "That you're the one that raped Stiles."

Jackson pushed Danny back against the wall. "Shut up he wanted it."

"How could he want it when he said no?" Danny looked into his best friends eyes. "How could you do this Jackson?"

Jackson backed up and started to pace back and fourth. "Because I wanted to alright and he wanted it to until he tried to back out at the last minute. I wasn't having any of that, I wanted him and I got him." He stopped and looked at Danny. "And if you tell anyone about this it will be the last thing you ever do because I'm not afraid to do to you what I did to him and if I have to kill you I will."

Danny shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe this."

"Like I said keep your mouth shut."Jackson stepped back from Danny. "If our friendship means anything to you then you'll keep your mouth shut." He left the classroom.

Danny stood there in shock. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. Should he tell Derek about this or keep his best friends secret. Either way someone was going to get hurt.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update and I'll be updating my other stories soon but please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Best friends forever

Danny sat in his car in front of Stiles house. His fingers beating against the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do. He could tell Derek the truth but he didn't want to be in the middle of things. He decided to talk to Stiles about it. He got out of the car and made his way up to Scott's house. He knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened and Derek walked out. "Hey Derek."

Derek smiled "How's it going Danny?"

Danny sighed "Good I just wanted to see if Stiles was alright?"

Derek folded his arms "Well I wouldn't know because I haven't talked to him since I told his dad about what happened." He stepped back in the house.

"What do you mean?" Danny said walking into the house.

Derek closed the door. "I mean he won't talk to me. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything but then that prick started messing with him again. I thought if I didn't say anything he would get hurt again." Derek noticed the look in Danny's eye. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Danny looked down. "I just need to talk to Stiles. He tried to walk pass Derek but he grabbed his arm. "Derek?"

"Look I thought keeping things hid was for the best and look at what's happened." Derek let go of Danny's arm. "If you know something you have to tell me."

"I don't know anything I just came here to talk to Stiles." He pushed pass Derek and went upstairs to where Stiles was. "Stiles I need to talk to you." He said walking into the guest room.

"God Derek you scared me." Stiles said getting up from the bed and walking over to him.

"Danny?" Derek said walking in.

Danny ignored him "I really need to talk to you about something."

Stiles looked at Derek "Can you give us a minute?"

Derek sighed and left.

Stiles shut the door. "What's going on?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that it was Jackson who raped you?" Danny whispered.

Stiles frowned "I..Um how did you find out?"

"Because he told me!" Danny yelled.

"Lower your voice." Stiles said.

Danny sighed and sat on the bed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Stiles sat next to him "I was scared that he might do something stupid like kill me or something."

Danny shook his head "You have to tell Derek or someone about this and before this gets out of hand."

"I am" Stiles said getting up. "But when the time is right."

"It was right the day after you got raped and lied about it. You should have told him then and not-" he stopped talking when he noticed a bruise on Stiles neck. "Did he to that to you?" he asked and then got up. "See this is what I'm talking about. You need to tell your dad or I will. He headed for the door.

Stiles grabbed his arm. "Danny you've been nothing but a friend to me and I've never asked you for anything but right now I asking you to please give me some time and I promise that I will tell them but just not now."

Danny sighed "Fine." He opened the door and walked out the room.

Stiles ran after him. "Danny?"

Danny stopped and looked back.

"Will you call me later?" Stiles said.

"Yeah." Danny said back. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He was about to leave but stopped and walked back to Derek. "Look you don't know how lucky you are you have someone like Derek. How someone like me would kill to have someone like him. Someone who loves me and would do anything to protect me. A guy like him doesn't show up often and you have him. I would do whatever I could to not let him slip from my fingers." With that he left Stiles standing there.

Stiles stood there a minute before walking back into the room. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He looked up when there was a knock at his door. "Derek?"

Derek cleared his throat and walked into the room. "Danny looked pissed and I was just coming to see if you were okay."

Stiles smiled and got up. He walked over to Derek and hugged him. "Thank you."

Derek hugged him back. "For what?"

"For always being there for me and even when times get rough you're still there." Stiles pulled back. "I love you."

Derek sighed "I love you too but this has got to stop and before someone else gets hurt.

Stiles looked down, he knew Derek was right but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. "Will you just hold me?"

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. "And I will never let you go."

**Later that night**

Danny was alone at his house when his doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and answered it. "Jackson?" He said.

Jackson pushed his way in and closed the door. He pushed Danny down on the floor. "Question why were you at Scott's earlier. Did you tell someone about what happened?"

"No!" Danny said getting up.

Jackson pushed him back against the wall. "Don't lie to me."

Danny cringed "I'm not I was just there to talk to Stiles. I didn't tell anyone else I swear."

Jackson stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is getting out of control."

"You have to come clean Jackson." Danny said.

Jackson shook his head. "I do that and my life is over."

"Are you serious right now?" Danny yelled "You fucking raped Stiles. I don't care if you are my best friend you should rot in jail for what you did.

"Shut up!" Jackson yelled and pulled out a gun. "I have to end this now."

Danny held up his hands. "Oh god, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ending this now, who else did you tell?" Jackson yelled.

"Nobody!" Danny yelled.

Jackson nodded "I'm sorry that you had to get caught up in this."

"Jackson please." Danny pleaded.

"I have to do this." Before Danny could say anything else Jackson shot him. He lowered his gun and walked up to Danny's motionless body. "Best friends forever." He got up and left the house.

**TBC….**

**A/N Please leave a review. Next one will be up soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: He has to pay

The sheriff walked into the guestroom that Stiles was in. "Hey Stiles."

Stiles looked over at his dad from the window. "Are you going to let me go back to school?"

The sheriff sighed "Not until we find this guy."

Stiles sighed "I'm alright."

"Then why won't you tell me who did this to you?" He walked over to his son.

"I don't know who." Stiles lied.

The sheriff shook his head. "I want you to come home with me. Just so I can keep an eye on you."

Stiles smiled "Don't you think the others will freak out when they find out I'm gone."

"You can call them." The sheriff said. "But I want you to-" His phone rang and he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello…What…Alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and started to leave the room. "I have to go."

"What is it?" Stiles said following him.

"That kid from your school, Danny, was shot last night and he's in the hospital." The sheriff said.

"What?" Stiles shrieked "I'm coming with you."

"No stay here." The sheriff said

"Either I go with you or I find my own way." Stiles said going back in the room to get his shoes."

**At the hospital**

Stiles was sitting in the waiting room while his dad talked with anther officer.

"Stiles!" A voice yelled out.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek and Scott running toward him. "Derek?"

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked

"This is all my fault." Stile said

"What do you mean?" The sheriff said walked over to him.

"He was just looking out for me." Stiles got up.

"Stiles do you know who did this?" The sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded "I have a clue."

The sheriff took Stiles arm and pulled him around the corner. "What are you talking about?"

Stiles looked down "Danny knew who raped me. The guy probably shot him so he wouldn't say anything."

"Who?" he said leaning in closer.

Stiles sighed "Danny's friend Jackson is the one who did it. Now that he did this he's probably coming after me next."

The sheriff shook his head. "Not while I'm here he won't."

When they got back to the waiting room the sheriff went over to the other officer while Stiles looked for Derek. When he didn't see him he went over to Scott. "Hey Scott have you seen Derek?"

Scott shook his head. "He said that he was going to get some air but he seemed upset for some reason."

"Oh no." Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek.

Derek looked at his phone and saw Stiles name flashing so he answered it. "Stiles?" He said.

"Derek where are you?" Stiles asked sitting down.

"He's going to pay for doing this to you." Derek said.

"Derek please don't do this." Stiles pleaded. "Just come back to me."

"No!" Derek yelled. "He's got to pay for this."

"Derek?" Stiles said.

"I have to go Stiles, I love you." Derek hung up the phone and shut his car off. He got out of his car and walked up to a house. Knocking on the door he stepped back.

A woman answered the door. "Hi may I help you?"

Derek looked around. "Is Jackson here?"

She shook her head. "No he hasn't been here all day but I'll tell him you stopped by."

Derek shook his head "No that's okay." He turned and walked back to his car. As soon as he go in his phone rang. His grip tightens on the steering wheel as the phone kept fringing ad ringing. He buried his face in his hands as it continued to ring. Finally giving in he answered it. "Yeah?"

Stiles let out a breath. "Please tell me you didn't do anything."

"I didn't" Derek said.

"Where are you Derek?" Stiles asked.

Derek rested his head against the steering wheel. At Jackson's house."

"Derek please just come back to the hospital." Stiles said getting up. "If you do anything I'm going to lose you and I don't want to so please come back to me."

Derek wiped his face, not knowing that he was crying. "Alright I'm on my way."

"Stay on the phone with me." Stiles sat back down.

Derek sighed and turned on his car. He was about to leave but he stopped when he saw Jackson leave the house and get in his car.

"Derek?" Stiles said worriedly.

Derek's hands started shaking. "I can't let him get away with this."

"Derek please" Stiles said.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek hung up the phone and followed Jackson's car.

Stiles got up and called his dad. "Dad Derek is going after Jackson's and I think he might kill him. He won't listen to me dad you have to find him."

"Don't worry we're on our way there now." The sheriff said. "Call me if you hear anything else."

Alright." Stiles hung up the phone and sat down next to scott.

"I can't believe Jackson did this." Scott said.

"Yeah." Was all Stiles said.

"Do you really think Derek will kill him?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked over at Scott. "Wouldn't you?"

Scott looked down "I'm sorry for not being there for you."

Stiles waved him off" It's okay."

"No it's not Stiles you are my best friend." Scott said.

"None of this is your fault." Stiles said. "You're my best friend and you always will be."

The nurse that was treating Danny walked over to them. "How are you boys doing?"

They both got up. "Is he going to be okay?" They both said.

She smiled "Danny is going to be fine. We go the bullet out and he's going to make a full recovery."

Stiles let out a huge breath. "Oh thank god."

Derek followed Jackson to a gas station and went inside behind him.

Jackson was paying for his gas when he saw Derek and he froze. "Derek?"

"Hey Jackson." Derek said "You're going to pay for what you did to him."

**TBC...**

**A/N Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Court dates are next week

Jackson held up his hands. "Derek I can explain."

"What?" Derek said walking closer to him. "How can you explain what you did to him?"

Jackson took off his book bag he was wearing and tried to pull out his gun but Derek hit him in the face and pulled it out.

"Stiles didn't deserve that." Derek hit Jackson with the gun. "Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him." He grabbed Jackson by the shirt and threw him against one of the shelves.

"Derek please."Jackson cried out.

"Did Stiles say please and did you stop!" Derek yelled and threw him against another shelf. "No you didn't so why should I"

"I'm sorry."Jackson said.

"You can take your fucking apologies and shove them up your ass because that wont change anything. Stiles was still raped and Danny is still righting for his life." Derek kicked Jacksonin the stomach.

**oo**

Sheriff Stilinski was heading toJackson's house when he got a call about a fight at a gas station not far from where he was. Thinking it was Derek he kept driving to the gas station.

Derek picked up Jackson and threw him into one of the glass door to the freezers. "You're fucking sick and I'm going to kill you!" He kicked him in the face and stepped back. "You deserve worse than this."

Sheriff Stilinski then entered the store with six other officers. "Derek drop the gun!"

Derek shook his head "No I'm going to kill him."

If you do that you'll ruin your life." The sheriff said.

"I don't care!" Derek yelled "Stiles didn't deserve that."

"I know but this isn't the way to do this." The sheriff said. "And speaking of Stiles what is he going to do if you're in prison for life. He needs you Derek, now more than ever."

Derek wiped his face with his free hand. "He killed Danny."

"No he didn't Danny's in recovery." The sheriff said walking closer to Derek. "I know that you're upset but this isn't the way. He's going to prison for what he did and he won't hurt anyone again."

Derek sighed "Where's Stiles?"

"He's still at the hospital with Danny and he's worried about you." The sheriff held out his hand. "Just give me the gun."

Derek lowered the gun and gave it to the sheriff who gave it to another officer. "I have to take you in." he said putting his gun back in his hoister and pulling out handcuffs.

**oo**

Stiles was sitting in the waiting room waiting for his dad to call when he saw Scott running over to him and he got up. "Scott what is it?"

"They just bought Jackson in on a stretcher. It looked like someone beat the crap out of him." Scott said.

"Damn it Derek." Stiles said pulling out his phone, he called his dad.

"Hello?" the sheriff said.

"Where is Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I had to being him in because he had a gun on Jackson and he almost killed him." The sheaf said. "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah" Stiles said "But I'm on my way to you right now."

**oo**

Stiles entered the station and went up to his father who was at his desk. "Dad what's going on?"

The sheriff sighed "I already talked to Derek about this, sit down."

Stiles sat down "Just tell me."

"I got him a lawyer but I don't know. There trying to pin him for attempted murder."

"What?" Stiles shrieked.

"I couldn't do anything Stiles but since this is his first offence I'm sure he'll get off with a warning." Mr. Stilinski sighed "He has a court date set for next week and so does Jackson. You have to testify against him too, can you do that?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah." He sighed "Can I see Derek?"

**oo **

Derek was sitting in his cell when he heard it open. He felt the bed dip beside him and he looked over to see Stiles. Did your dad tell you?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah."

Derek closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I just saw him and thought of you lying there helpless. You don't know how bad I wanted to kill him."

Stiles took Derek's hand "But you didn't."

"Because you dad showed up." Derek said looking over at stiles. "If I haven't showed up I would have killed him."

"What are we going to do now?" Stiles asked leaning against Derek's shoulder.

Derek sighed "I don't know."

"My dad said he was going to do what ever he could to get you cleared." Stiles sat up "You scared be back there."

Derek kissed Stiles on the head. "I'm sorry."

**They say there holding each other for hours until Stiles had to leave.**

Stiles was sitting with his dad. "How long is Derek looking at?"

The sheriff sighed "Ten to twenty years."

Stiles nodded "What about Jackson?"

"He's going away for life." The sheriff said. "Why don't you head home, I have to stay here."

"I really don't want to be alone." Stiles said "Can I go back to Scott's?"

He nodded "Yeah I'll call you if I hear anything else."

**oo **

Stiles was sitting in Scott's driveway. His eyes were closed and his head was back.

"How's Derek?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked over at him. "Derek might go to prison for pulling a gun on Jackson after beating the hell out of him."

Stiles sighed and opened the door. "Come on."

Stiles got out of the car and shut the door. "Everything is so screwed up. None of this would have happened if I would have come clean in the beginning. Derek would be in jail and Danny wouldn't be in the hospital."

"Stiles look at me, everything is going to be okay." Scott stepped up to Stiles and hugged him. "Just relax."

Stiles hugged him back. "I just wish I could wake up and relies this was all a dream."

Scott pulled back "Are you hungry?"

Stiles smiled "Starving actually."

"Come on I knew you would so I made enough food even for you to eat." Scott said smiling.

Even though Stiles was still upset he smiled because Scott was able to cheer him up a little but he still thought of the past few weeks and the weeks to come.

**oo**

"I'm sorry for what you're going through.' Scott said. They were sitting on the couch. "I'm here though if you need anything."

"Thanks Scott." Stiles said.

"You know that I love you, right?" Scott said looking over at him.

Stiles nodded "Yeah."

"In a total brotherly kind of way." Scott said.

Stiles looked over at Scott and started to laugh. "Of course."

**A/N Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7: We find the defendant?

"So Stiles why don't you tell us what happened that night?" His lawyer said.

Stiles cleared his throat "We went to a party at a friend's house and Derek and I had a fight. I was outside when Jackson showed up. We got talking and went upstairs but as we were kissing I stopped."

"Why?" He said.

"Because I loved Derek and I couldn't do that to him. I started to leave but Jackson held me down. I screamed for him to stop but he didn't." Stiles said.

Connor, Stiles and Derek's lawyer, nodded. "What else do you remember?"

"The pain I was in." Stiles looked down "I just wanted it to stop."

"Did Danny Mahealani know who raped you?" Connor asked.

Stiles nodded "He was the only one who knew."

"Why do you think Jackson shot him?" Connor asked.

"Danny tried to me to tell the cops but I wouldn't. I'm sure he shot him so he wouldn't say anything." Stiles sighed.

"No further questions your honor." Connor said walking off.

**OOO**

"Will the defendant please rise?" One of the jury people said. "We find the defendant Jackson Whittenmore guilty or the rape of Stiles Stilinski and the attempted murder of Danny Mahealan."

**OOO**

"Derek Hale, can you tell the court why you did what you did to Mr. Whittenmore?" Connor said.

"When I saw Stiles lying on that bed bloody and bruised I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I wasn't there for him. When I found out that it was Jackson all I saw was red." Derek closed his eyes "All I wanted was for him to pay for what he did."

"And where did you get the gun?" Connor asked.

"Out of Jackson's bag when he tried to reach for it." Derek said opening his eyes.

"Do you regret doing what you did?"

Derek looked at Stiles and shook his head. "No, what would you do if someone you love was taken something they will never get back, scarred for life by it."

Connor sighed "No further questions your honor."

**OOO**

**Later that day**

"We find the defendant please rise." The man said "We find the defendant Derek Hale, not guilty."

Derek let out a breath and looked back at Stiles who was smiling.

"Derek Hale." The judge said.

"Yes your honor." Derek said turning back to him.

"I don't want to see you in my courtroom again. This is your first offence and I'm letting you off with a warning. Don't let anything like this happen again."

Derek smiled "Yes sir."

**OOO**

**Back at the police station**

Stiles was sitting in the holding area waiting for Derek to be released. He looked up when he heard him talking. "Derek?" Stiles said getting up and going over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Derek smiled and hugged him back. "I won't I promise."

**OOO**

**The next day**

Stiles was at the hospital sitting by Danny's bed when he saw him open his eyes. "Hey Danny?"

"What happened?" Daddy grumbled out.

"You're okay and that's all what matters." Stiles said smiling.

Danny looked over at Stiles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles said. "But you're the one in here not me. Yesterday Jackson was found guilty and went to prison."

Danny sighed "I knew he would."

"It's all over now." Stiles said. "You're going to get better and we're going to put this behind us."

**Two weeks later**

Stiles was back home in his room for the first time since everything happened. He was sitting at his computer when his door opened. "Dad I really have a lot of makeup work to do."

"Do you need any help?" A voice said from the doorway.

Stiles turned to see Derek. "How did you get in here?"

Derek walked over to the bed and sat down. "The spare key under the mat." He looked down. "Stiles I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Stiles said turning to him.

"Danny told me that before all this happened you were thinking about killing yourself." Derek said. "Why?"

Stiles sighed "Back then my dad was barely home, Scott was always with Allison and I didn't think you loved me anymore. I felt alone and unwanted until Danny started talking to me. He helped me through a lot and really saved me from myself."

Derek looked down "I sorry I drove you too this."

Stiles got up and walked over to Derek. "But that's all behind me." He sat next to him and took his hand. "I'm not thinking about that anymore."

"Maybe if I manned up like I was suppose to do none of this would have happened." Derek said "You wouldn't have thought about killing yourself, you wouldn't have been raped and Danny wouldn't be in the hospital."

"Derek it's not your fault." Stiles said. "I still loved you and that was never going to chance. Even if all this never happened and we were still in a secret relationship. You the only man that I love and you always will me."

Derek smiled "I love you too."

Stiles leant over and kissed Derek once before pulling back. "Not since you're here you can help me with my work." He said going back over to the computer.

Derek chuckled and followed him. "Yeah I'll help."

**A/N Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Leather Jacket

"So are you sure you're ready to go back?" The sheriff asked from his son's doorway.

Stiles was packing his book bag. "Yes dad I'm sure and I actually missed school a little. Scott can't keep bringing me my make up work."

The sheriff sighed "Alright but if you want me to come get you all you have to do is call."

Stiles chuckled "Dad I'll be fine but if I do I will call okay."

As Stiles was walking down the school halls everyone was staring at him. Even at his locker he could feel eyes on him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he sighed. "You scared me."

Derek leant against the lockers. "Sorry, you okay?"

Stiles sighed "Everyone keeps looking at me."

Derek looked around and saw the other students staring at them. "Don't pay attention to them."

Easy for you to say." Stiles said walking off.

Derek followed him and slipped his hand into Stiles. "Don't worry about it, it will blow over soon."

"All the stuff we've been through I highly doubt that." Stiles said "I just wish they would stop staring at me."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Derek asked stopping him.

Stiles smiled "You're doing it now just by being with me."

Derek leant over and kissed Stiles. "I love you."

"I know." Stiles said "I love you too." Stiles then frowned when he saw Berry walking over to them. "Here comes Berry."

Derek turned and saw Berry. "I'll be right back." He said walking up to Berry. "Hey Berry."

Berry stuck his hands in his pockets. "Look I know you probably don't want to see me but I wanted to apologue."

"For what?" Derek asked.

Berry sighed. "If I knew that you were with Stiles I wouldn't have tried anything."

Derek shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for leading you on like I did. You're a great guy Berry but-"

"You're in love with Stiles." Berry said smiling. "I understand." He looked over at Stiles. "Can you tell him I'm sorry and I'm glad he's okay?"

Derek nodded "Yeah I will but we can still hang out though because you really are cool."

"Alright." Berry said "I'll see you later."

Derek watched him go then went back to Stiles.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

Derek smiled "He just wanted to apologue for coming between us and was glad you were okay." He took Stiles hand. "You don't have anything to worry about."

After Derek went to his class Stiles went to his own and took his normal seat behind Scott. "Hey Scott?"

Scott turned to him. "Hey man I'm surprised your dad let you out of the house."

Stiles chuckled "Yeah I had to beg him but it's good to be out of the house and back in school."

"How is Danny doing?" Scott asked.

"Better." Stiles said. "He's moving and talking more. The doctors said he will be walking again soon."

"That's good." Scott said smiling.

"Stiles I'm glad that you're back with us but you have a lot of work to make up, so do you Mr. McCall." Their teacher said.

"Sorry." Stiles said starting to do his work again.

As the day passed Stiles started to feel a little better. Other's still came up to him and asked if he was okay but other than that it was all good. When he got to the lunchroom he saw Scott and Derek sitting together so he went over to them.

"Hey." Derek said as he sat down.

"Hey." Stiles said starting to eat.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You look kind of tired."

Stiles nodded "Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Derek then got the feeling that there was something else Stiles wasn't telling him. "Stiles?"

"I'm fine Derek." Stiles said looking up at him.

Derek wasn't convinced though. That afternoon he was standing by Stiles locker waiting for him when he saw him coming. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Stiles sighed and opened his locker. "I know everything is over and he's in jail but sometimes I still have nightmares about that night and in my dreams you didn't come. I was alone and scared." He closed his locker and leant next to Derek. "Sometimes it gets so bad that I can't sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked down and sighed "You're already going through so much with me I didn't want to give you one more thing to worry about."

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug. "Stiles that's how we got into this mess in the first place. How can I help you if you won't talk to me?"

Stiles buried his face in Derek chest. "I'm sorry."

"Come on." Derek said pulling back. "Let's get out of here."

**Together they left the school**

**Stiles house**

Derek was in Stiles room resting on his bed against the headboard. "You should try and get some sleep."

Stiles turned to him from his computer. "But I'm not tired."

Derek smiled "I can see it in your eyes Stiles. Come on I'll lay with you."

Stiles got up from his computer and joined Derek on the bed. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "Just close your eyes and I won't let anything happen to you."

Stiles closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hours later Derek heard the front door open and close. He went downstairs and saw the sheriff in the kitchen. "Afternoon sheriff."

The sheriff turned to see Derek. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Stiles said he was having nightmares and I didn't want to leave him alone. I hope you don't mind." Derek said.

"No." The sheriff said. "I'm glad he has you. Even though I may have not accepted you at first I think you're good for him."

Derek smiled "Thank you but it's getting late and I better go."

"Okay." The sheriff said.

Derek went back up to Stiles room and gathered his stuff. After kissing him on the cheek he left. "See you tomorrow sheriff!"

"Yeah" The sheriff said. Once Derek was gone he went up to his sons room and peaked inside. Stiles was curled up on his side holding a leather jacket in his arms. Smiling he closed the door and went to his own room.

That night Stiles woke up still smelling Derek but when he looked around he didn't see him. He smiled when he saw Derek's jacket in his arms. Pulled out his phone he called him.

Derek woke to the sound of his phone ringing. "You're suppose to be sleep."

Stiles smiled and laid back down. "Thank you for leaving your jacket. The smell made it feel like you were still here."

Derek rolled onto his back. "And I will always be there for you."

Stiles settled back down in his bed, pulling Derek's jacket with him. "I know you will. I'm going to go back to sleep now I just needed to hear your voice."

Derek chuckled "Awe you're so cute."

"Shut up." Stiles said laughing. "Well I'll let you go, I love you."

Derek rolled back onto his stomach. "I love you too."

Stiles hung up the phone and soon feel back to sleep. Derek's leather jacket tight in his arms.

**A/N Please leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy late Brithday

A few weeks have passed since everything fell apart. Others didn't bother him anymore and he no longer had nightmares about Jackson. Danny was getting out of the hospital soon and he couldn't be happier. Today was Saturday and he was up in his room on his computer when Derek called him. "Hey Derek."

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, why where are you?" Stiles asked spinning around in his chair.

"I'm on my way to your place." Derek said "Get dressed I'm almost there."

Stiles got up and went to his closet. "Where are we going?"

"You'll know when you get there." Derek said "I'll see you soon."

After getting dressed Stiles left the house. He was sitting outside on the steps when Derek pulled up. He got up and got into his car. "Really what's going on?" He said excitedly.

Derek Smiled "Come on Stiles just bear with me." He started to pull off.

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms. "So I don't get a kiss?"

Derek stopped and kissed Stiles. "Do you feel better now?" He asked smiling.

Stiles smiled "Yes I do."

Derek pulled off. A little while later he stopped at a corner and grabbed a blindfold from the backseat. "Put this on."

Stiles took it from him. "Are you serious, just tell me where we're going."

Derek shook his head. "Come on Stiles, it's a surprise. I promise you that you'll love it."

"Fine." Stiles said putting it on.

Derek then continued his drive to his destination. Pulling into the driveway he got out and helped Stiles out of the car.

"Can I take these off now?" Stiles asked.

"Hold on." Derek said helping Stiles into the house. Stopping in the middle of the room he stepped back. "Okay you can take it off now."

Stiles took off the blindfold just as everyone yelled surprise. He looked around the room and saw all of his friends. "What's going on?" He said looking back at Derek.

"Well with everything that has happened we forgot about your birthday a few weeks ago." Derek said. "So I got everyone together and we decided to throw you a surprise party."

Stiles walked up to Derek and hugged him. "Thank you."

Derek smiled "You're welcome."

**OOO**

Stiles walked over to Danny who was sitting in a wheelchair by the window. "Hey Danny."

Danny looked up at Stiles. "Happy late birthday."

Stiles smiled and leant on the wall next to the window. "How are you holding up?"

Danny sighed "I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and realize that this was all a horrible dream and none of it ever happened. I was never shot and you were never raped." He looked down "But then I think of how stupid it all is."

"It's not stupid." Stiles said "I do that to sometimes. It makes everything better. Hey when did you get out of the hospital anyway?"

"Yesterday" Danny said "I wanted to tell you but then Derek told me about the party so I waited. You're so lucky you have someone special in your life."

"So do you." Stiles said. "You have me."

Danny smiled "That's not what I mean but thank you."

"Danny you are an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to have you." Stiles said. "You're going to find someone just like I did."

Danny shook his head. "Speaking of Derek how is it going?"

"Great." Stiles said "He's really changed a lot since everything. I really think he might be the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"You too are so cute together." Danny said turning around and looking at Derek. "Hey did you tell him about the suicide thing?"

Stiles sighed "Yeah, from now on I'm not going to keep anything from him." He looked down "Danny I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I needed someone. Others might now know it but you helped me through a rough time. I mean without you I probably wouldn't be standing here now."

"You saved me as well." Danny said.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asked.

Danny nodded "Starving.

**OOO**

Stiles was standing outside in the backyard staring up at the sky when a pair of arms went around his waist. "Hey."

"I was looking for you." Derek said. "Why are you out here alone?"

Stiles sighed "I don't know." Derek kissed him on the neck. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Stiles smiled "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have great friends." He then frowned "I just wish my dad was here, and then it would be perfect."

Derek smiled "the party isn't over yet. I'm sure your dad will make it."

"I hope so." Stiles said.

"Sorry I'm late." The sheriff said walking outside.

Stiles and Derek turned to him. "Dad?" Stiles said.

The sheriff walked over to them. "I was trying to find the perfect gift and I lost track of time."

"I'll leave you two alone." Derek said walking off.

The sheriff sighed "I'm sorry I'm late."

Stiles walked up to his dad and hugged him. "I'm just glad that you're here."

The sheriff hugged him back. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

**OOO**

**Later that night**

"I really had a great time Derek." Stiles said. "And I'm glad my dad let me stay the night with you." He laid down on the bed. "You're bed is so soft."

Derek sat next to him. "Are you hungry?"

Stiles shook his head. "I ate enough at the party. I'm just really tired." He yarned "You don't mind if I sleep for a while?"

"No go ahead." Derek said getting up.

Stiles grabbed his hand. "Wait, can you stay with me?"

"Yeah." Derek said taking off his shoes and clothes. He got under the covers with Stiles and pulled Stiles onto his chest. "I love you."

Stiles smiled "I know you do but I love you too."

While Stiles slept Derek laid awake thinking about everything. He had never felt this deeply for anyone in his life. Stiles was the first everything for him and he hoped that he would be the last. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

**A/N Thanks 4 reviewing and please continue 2 because then next chapter is coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: A happy ending for everyone

Derek woke up the following morning to find Stiles up and staring out the window. "Hey, you okay?" He said sitting up.

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." Derek said.

"Can you make love to me?" Stiles said looking down.

Derek sighed "Stiles?"

"You haven't touched me intimately since everything happened." Stiles said. "And I'm beginning to think that I'm not attractive to you anymore."

"Stiles it's not that." Derek said.

"Then why won't you touch me?" Stiles said sitting next to Derek on the bed. "Am I that gross to you now?"

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. Finally breaking apart his kept his hand on the back of Stiles head, preventing him from moving. "Stiles you will never be gross to me." He sighed "I just can't get that image of you out of my head."

Stiles pushed Derek onto his back and got on top of him. "I miss you Derek." He said looking down at him.

Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss. "You will always be the sexiest guy I ever met."

Stiles smiled against his lips. "I'm really okay Derek."

Derek reached down and pulled Stiles t-shirt over his head. "I know you are." He flipped Stiles onto his back and began to kiss him. He shimmed out of his boxes and pulled Stiles off as well. Pausing he stared down at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles said. "I am clean you know?"

"I know." Derek said "I went with you remember, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Stiles asked starting to get worried.

Derek just smiled "I'm just so in love with you." He kissed Stiles. "And I will never let you go again."

Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss as he moved between his legs. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and coaxed himself and his fingers with it. He was only able to get three fingers inside of Stiles before he wanted the real thing so he slowly pushed inside the tight rings that was Stiles. "God I forgot how good it felt to be inside you."

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. It's been a while since he and Derek last had sex so he missed it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Derek as he began to move in and out. His pace was slow at first but with Stiles moaning beneath him for more he finally let loose. They both knew they weren't going to last long. The pleasure became too much for them and they both came. Derek's arms gave away and he fell on top of Stiles.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Don't even think about moving."

Derek smiled "I'm not going anywhere I was just going to move next to you." When Stiles let him go he pulled out of Stiles and laid on his back, pulling Stiles onto his chest as well. He wrapped his arm around his waist. "I wish you didn't have to do today."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "I know me too but we'll see each other in school tomorrow."

"Yeah but we went be alone." Derek said kissing Stiles on the head. "I just wish I could lock you in here with me forever."

"I know." Derek said. "But we can't even though I wouldn't mind Staying in here with you, forever."

Derek looked over at the clock. "I didn't know we slept so long."

"Yeah." Stiles said looking up at Derek. "I love you."

Derek closed his eyes. "I love you too."

**They ended up going back to sleep.**

**Later that night**

Derek woke up to find Stiles not there. He looked at the clock and it was almost eight at night. He was about to get up but Stiles walked in wearing nothing but a towel. "Well don't you look good all dripping wet."

Stiles smiled and walked over to Derek. "It's a shame you didn't join me in there."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "Then why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, you were dead to the world." Stiles said moving away from Derek.

Derek watched as Stiles dried off and got dressed. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"My dad called." Stiles said. "I have to get home so you have to get up now since you drove me he/ making me leave my poor baby at home."

Derek moaned and got up after getting dressed he and Stiles left.

Outside Stiles house

Stiles reached into the back and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Derek before getting out. "Love you!" He yelled running up to his house.

"Love you too!" Derek waited until he got inside then he drove back home.

**Monday morning**

Stiles decided not to take his jeep to school. He saw sitting on the porch when Derek pulled up. "Morning." He said getting into the car. He looked back at Danny who was smiling. "You didn't bring the chair?"

Danny shook his head. "I can walk Stiles but I just have to take it easy for a while."

"Well it's god to have you back." Stiles said turning around.

**OOO**

"I'm so glad everyone is okay." Allison said leaning against the lockers next to her boyfriend Scott.

"I Know" Scott said going through his locker. "Danny is coming back to school today."

Allison looked down. "I feel bad for him." She said. "Jackson was his best friend."

Scott shut his locker. "I know but he still has all of us to help him through this."

**OOO**

"How are you holding up?" Stiles asked. He was walking with Danny down the hall.

Danny sighed "Yesterday after everyone left I got a call from Jackson."

"Jackson was your best friend." Stiles said "It's okay if you still want to be there for him. He doesn't have much but at least he haves you."

"Really?" Danny said looking over at Stiles.

"Of course." Stiles smiled.

Danny was about to respond but he stopped when he saw Berry walking their way. He smiled "Hey Berry."

Berry smiled "Stiles can I talk to Danny for a minute?"

"Sure." Stiles said. "I'll see you in lunch." He said walking off.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. No one knew that Danny have been crushing on Berry for a while.

Berry shook his head. "Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to see how you were. I wanted to visit you when you were in the hospital but I really didn't know what to say." Besides Derek, Danny was the one other person that Berry was interested in. "You can totally say no but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school or go out, whatever you want to call it."

Danny nodded "I'd love too."

"Great." Berry said. "Do you need some help." He gathered Danny's books and walked with him to his classroom.

Lunch later that day

Derek was sitting alone at a table when Stiles joined him. "Hey."

"Did you see?" Stiles said sitting down. "Berry and Danny."

Derek smiled and nodded "Good for them."

"Hey guys." Scott said sitting down along with Allison.

They were then joined by Danny and Berry.

Stiles smiled as he looked around the table at all his friends. For the first time everything truly felt like it was back to normal and he couldn't be happier.

**A/N I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews and support for this story. I know it might seem that Berry is just settling for Danny but I just wanted everyone to be happy when I ended this story. I hoped you've enjoyed this story and please read my others. WWE4EVEREVER :)**


End file.
